gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (plane)
|price = $1,596,000 $1,200,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Rustler P-45 Nokota |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Rogue. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = rogue |handlingname = ROGUE |textlabelname = ROGUE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Company Rogue is a trainer attack plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rogue is a turboprop-powered light close air support plane that appears to combine elements of the (general body shape, rotor blades and primary purpose), the (wings and stabilizer shape) and the (cabin). The vehicle is considered a trainer aircraft by default, but the player can essentially re-purpose it as a counter-insurgency/attack plane, as it features four weapon hard-points on its wings (two per side). It has a tandem cabin layout, with the pilot sitting at the front and the co-pilot at the rear, with sliding canopies. It has a primary color for most of the body and a secondary color for the trims around the front intake, bolted-on sections of the canopies, part of the rudder and wing tips. Judging by the star emblem on the rear section, it is clearly affiliated with the Military. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Rogue is a relatively simple aircraft to fly, as it has a high top speed of approximately 200 knots, while flying above 900 feet, and average acceleration. The Rogue's handling is responsive but with extremely powerful rudders, making yaw inputs extremely sensitive. The aircraft has a much longer take-off roll compared to other fighter aircraft, making take-offs with limited space a challenge. While flying, it is very important to pull up the landing gear since it causes it to lose a significant amount of maneuverability, airspeed and will be pulled downwards towards the ground. ;Defense The Rogue with upgraded armor, is almost twice as resistant to bullet damage as airplanes without armor upgrades. It takes about eighteen Heavy Sniper rounds to completely destroy the aircraft. The Rogue can also withstand three direct hits from the Homing Launcher, however any explosive damage to the control surfaces of the aircraft will knock them off, potentially leaving the aircraft unable to maneuver. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Rogue has access to an array of weapons mainly operated by the pilot: *'Machine Guns:' the first option is a set of dual machine gun pods, which behave like most front-facing machine guns. *'Explosive Cannons:' the second option is a set of dual explosive cannon pods, which behave similar to those from fighter jets such as the P-996 LAZER or the Hydra, but have a slower firing rate, decreased damage, and reduced explosive splash radius. *'Homing Missiles:' the Rogue can have a set of two missile pods, which can be fired in either homing or non-homing mode. These missiles cannot be fired continuously, similar to the P-996 LAZER, Hydra and Buzzard Attack Chopper, since they have a short "reload" time after firing two missiles in quick succession. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. If a player sits in the co-pilot seat, the owner of the vehicle can toggle control of the bomb bay, but the co-pilot needs good coordination with the pilot to make this tactic as effective as possible. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SR-Rouge-Artwork.png|A Rogue shown carpet bombing, used in the promotional concept art. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|Pre-release screenshot of the Smuggler's Run update, with a gray Rogue in the foreground. An Ultralight and Tula are found to the left, an Alpha Z-1 in the center and a V-65 Molotok and Havok are found to the right. Rogue-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot from the Smuggler's Run update, featuring two Rogues. The one in the foreground is performing carpet bombing. ShrewsburyLogoTee-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Shrewsbury Logo Tee during GTA Online Bonuses Event, with a Rogue to the left of the GTA Online protagonist. Rogue-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Rogue on Warstock Cache & Carry. Rogue-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Rogue on Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-Rogue.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Rogue-GTAO-front-7.62mmMachineGuns.png|The Rogue with 7.62mm Machine Guns upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Rogue-GTAO-front-ExplosiveCannons.png|The Rogue with Explosive Cannons upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Rogue-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The Rogue with Homing Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Air Freight Cargo *May be provided during an Air Freight Cargo Steal Cargo Mission involving taking out enemy bases. *Pairs of Rogues pursue the player during an Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission involving destroying P-996 LAZERs using the P-45 Nokota. *Pairs of Rogues pursue the player during an Air Freight Cargo Sell Mission involving dropping cargo at destinations using the Seabreeze. ;Adversary Modes *Stockpile VII *Air Quota (vehicle list 2) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,596,000 or for $1,200,000 (after completing 6 Steal Cargo Missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. References Navigation }} pl:Rogue es:Rogue Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Aircraft